


A World of Reversed Sexual Morality: John-San

by Chastity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Reversed Sexual Morality, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chastity/pseuds/Chastity
Summary: An ordinary American boy in Japan finds his life turned upside down when he somehow transitions into a world where everything is the same, except women are the sexual pursuers and men the sexual gatekeepers. He takes full advantage to get laid, a lot. Updating Thursdays.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a quest. That's why it's written in second person present tense.

In your past life, you were a pretty attractive guy (you'd like to think, anyway), if a bit of a loner. Then, well, it happened. You don't know how or why, but you were transported to another world, where gender roles regarding sex were reversed - the women act like men, and the men act like women, more or less.

All of the sudden, being a blonde-haired foreigner who was completely disaffected was incredibly hot. Maybe it was back in your own world, but here, girls actually approach boys, rather than just giving them longing stares. As such, you've been fairly "popular," with girls trying to flag you down to talk to you or get you to come eat with them during lunch.

It took a while for you to really get a handle on what had happened, but you're pretty sure that whatever it was, it's real, and not some delusion in your head. All your classic porn outlets are now crap since they're made for girls; titfucks replaced with grinding on a guy's chest, blowjobs becoming cunnilingus, and so forth. The male dominant stuff is also made for girls, generally, so it kind of sucks too, being more about the guy stepping on her stomach and cunt rather than him fucking her face.

That's the downside. The upside is that you can fuck pretty much any of the girls in school, so pornographic images aren't terribly necessary. Hell, you could get paid for fucking them, if you wanted. The only question is... who to start with?

You decide on Aiko. She's seated at her desk, quietly eating alone, when you take your bento and sit down next to her. She's got a little bit of pudge to her, but it's almost all concentrated in her tits and ass - she's not fat, just a little plump. Baby weight, or something. Her cheeks turn bright red as you sit down next to her, and she nervously glances your way here and there before focusing in on her own food.

You take a hand and absently reach for hers, making her gaze turn up to you, her breath heavy. "Hi, Aiko," you say. She swallows. "I couldn't help but notice you looking at me during class so much..."

"Ah, that's, um," she sputters out, her eyes wildly casting about, "you just, um, sit by, by the window," she stammers. "I didn't mean anything by it, please forgive me!" She says, bowing her head. Her dark hair falls around her face, kept in two loose twintails, reaching down to her shoulders. By the local, relatively "masculine" standard, her hair style (basically unkempt), weight (not athletic, over the median), and height (short) would make her a solidly unattractive girl, but for you, well, she's pretty cute and sexy.

"Oh," you say, feigning disappointment. "I was hoping you _were_ looking at me." Her eyes flick up towards you again, widening. Her lips are slightly parted. Is this how girls in your world feel all the time, the absolute power and domination they wield over boys merely due to their sex? "I would have shown you more if you wanted," you tell her, your fingers briefly brushing her cheek. "But if it was just nature you were looking at," you say, removing your hand from her cheek. "Then never mind."

"N-no, I was looking at you," she says, her eyes big and wide. "Wh-what did you mean, show me more?"

You take one finger and undo the top button to your shirt. She stares, rendered completely senseless just by the hint of collar bone. Your finger absently caresses the little nook as you stare her down. She swallows, eyes flicking back up to you. "A-ah, sorry for staring, J-Jon-san," she stammers out.

You give her a smile. "You can look as much as you want," you tell her, your voice sweet and seductive. She looks practically dizzy. Her eyes fall back down to your chest, her lips parted as she stares, her breathing heavy. This is doubtlessly the closest she's ever come to seeing a boy's chest in real life, and you can imagine how you would feel in her position.

"Can you keep secrets?" You ask her, and she nods dumbly, hypnotized by your chest. You pop one more button, just for a moment, before starting to close them back up, enjoying her naked leering. "I need help with a favor. It's not something I can say here. Can you meet me after school?"

"Y-yes," she sputters out, hurriedly, her cheeks bright red.

"Great," you say, turning back to your food and eating it.

Aiko has great difficulty focusing on anything but you for the remainder of the class.

You meet her outside the school gates, waving her down. She blushes and hesitates but does ultimately come over to you. "Hey, Aiko," you say.

"Hi," she says, a little sullen.

"Something the matter?" You ask, absently.

"You're just messing with me to get me to do your homework or something, aren't you?" Her words are challenging, needy, vulnerable. Her gaze is fixed on yours, iron hard.

"Hm. How can I explain this..." you say, with a certain cocky smile.

You step towards her, looking her back in the eyes. She looks a little meek, now, whatever will she mustered up vanishing. Then you lean down into her, kissing her on the lips, letting your tongue slither into her mouth. She squeaks and blushes and goes with it. Your hand reaches down under her skirt, playing with her sex, enjoying absently her plump butt as you make out with the little nerd. She softly moans as you kiss her, sucking on her tongue, until you finally pull back. Your finger absently runs along her cheek, her blushing and shaking growing more obvious now. "A-aren't you worried, somebody'll see?" She pants out.

"Are you?" You tease.

"I-it's different for girls than it is for boys," she says, her cheeks flush.

"We can move this somewhere else if you want," you tell her, absently playing with her hair. She breathes and nods. You absently consider where to take her. You don't really want to find out what your parents would say about it... the downside to women being the sexually aggressive ones is that men are the ones whose chastity is monitored by their families. Oh, sure, girls who have lots of partners might be looked down on in their own way, but there's a difference between a rake and a slut. "Have any ideas?"

"M-my parents aren't home," she stammers out, and you smile. You give her a quick peck on the lips, and you take her hand in yours, guiding her off.

She stumbles to keep going alongside you, but she manages, and soon enough you're at her modest abode. She pauses at the threshold of her bedroom door. "A-actually, maybe we should, um," she stammers out.

You smirk and push open the door, curious what she's so embarrassed about.

The walls are blanketed in posters from various anime and manga. Many of them feature attractive young men in suggestive poses. There's also a collection of figurines, all of them male, all of them skimpily dressed. She's got a shelf of manga, too. Dragon Egg and Dragon Egg Z. One Hole. Naruko. Your smile broadens as you take it in, and she practically melts in embarrassment besides you.

You smile smugly, looking at her, quirking one eyebrow. "I take it you like Dragon Egg too?"

"A-ah, yeah," she manages to get out. She sputters as you take a seat on her bed, her plain pink blanket a simple affair, if a little unkempt. A flick of it up and you spot some of her juices staining it.

"Ah, hm," you say, teasingly, and she blushes bright red. "I guess you weren't planning on having a boy in your room any time soon," you note, letting it fall down. "It's fine to have your taste, just don't ask me to dress like them too soon."

"Too soon?" She manages to say, her expression completely delirious and overloaded from the situation.

"Take off your clothes," you command. She hesitates, then goes for it, peeling out of her school uniform frantically. Her tits are nice and plump, bouncing a bit once they're free from her bra. Her panties fall down, and you can tell she's already painfully wet. You look her up and down, and her cheeks flush a little. "Hmm," you say, idly, playing the role of the sexy more mature boy. Her cheeks steam. "I don't know... what's in it for me?" You tease.

"I-in it, for you?"

"What'll you give me if I have sex with you?"

Her cheeks turn bright red at that, her eyes widening. She swallows audibly. "I, ah," she stammers out, "I'll do your homework?"

"Hmm, that's a thought," you muse. You get up off the bed, coming over to her. "Here," you say, leaning down to peck her on the lips, making her cheeks flush with color. "One kiss for each new offer you make," you tell her, with a flirtatious smile.

"I-I, I could give you money," she stammers, and you kiss her. "Y-you could have, um, my extra, extra copies of Dragon Egg Z," she sputters out, and you kiss her again. "I, I, do you like any of the, the, the figurines? You could have some," she stammers, and you kiss her again.

At that point, she sputters more loudly, hips jerking as she orgasms, like a teen boy coming and spurting just from being kissed. You give her a lewd smile as you pull away.

"Oh my," you tell her, with a smile, your voice almost sing-song as you look her over. "That's golden," you tell her, absently stroking her cheek. "I guess it's a deal, then," you tell her. She huffs and puffs, and one of your hands comes up to your shirt, starting to undo buttons, one by one, slowly trailing down your chest. Her eyes are hypnotized by the movement, leering at your chest and stomach, and when you peel it off, she just stares lewdly, drool pooling on her lower lip.

She jumps at you, struggling for a moment to keep her balance, and when she manages, her hands rub and run along your chest, her lip drooling, her eyes lewdly staring up at you. She practically gropes you, and you give her a little smirk, taking one of her hands and rubbing it over your chest.

"If you wanted to touch me, you just had to ask," you tease. She stares at you, eyes wild, going up and down, up and down. You take her other hand and direct it to your cock, and her cheeks turn bright red as she gently gropes and massages your cock, treating it with absolute care and respect, her mouth half-open. "Take off my pants," you order.

Her cheeks turn vivid red, but she nods, her hands grasping your pants, struggling for a moment to undo the belt buckle but eventually finding their way. Soon enough, both of you are naked, as she lewdly looks you up and down, obviously disbelieving that she has such amazing luck.

"First time you're seeing a boy naked, hm?" You tease. "In person. I'm sure you watch plenty of porn."

"N-no," she says, her cheeks hot. "G-get on the bed! If I'm paying for this, then," she stammers out, but by then you're already lying on the bed. "I'm, I'm going to rape you!" She declares, "I'm going to show you I'm a real woman!"

She straddles your body, sliding your cock into her waiting crevice, and sputters a little as you take her virginity. Her fingers grip your hips, and a single splatter of drool hits your chest. Your hands run along her body, groping her plump, soft butt, and she promptly orgasms, moaning.

"Ah, real women come after just a few seconds," you say, nodding. "I see. That makes sense."

She whimpers a little, cheeks red with humiliation.

You take a bit of pity on her. "It feels nice when a girl's cunt squeezes your dick," you tell her, with a little smile. Your hands grope her butt, and she sighs a bit. "Take your time. Move your hips slowly. Enjoy yourself. Stretch it out."

She nods, moving slowly, raising her hips up as she does so, then sliding them down. She makes steady circular movements, panting loudly as she does so, her cheeks a vivid red as she struggles to focus. Her skin starts to lightly shine with sweat, her big tits bouncing and swaying as she does so, moaning and biting her lower lip.

It takes less than a minute for her to come again, moaning on your cock, cheeks bright red with embarrassment as she does so. You just smile smugly, gripping her hips and pulling her off your cock. "Since you're having such a tough time riding me," you explain, "how about you suck me off? If you make me come that way, you don't need to worry so much."

"A-ah," she stammers out, nodding, quickly descending to get on her hands and knees between your legs, her tongue starting to lick at your cock.

You let her start to suck you off, enjoying the Japanese girl's mouth as she slowly runs her tongue along your cock. You gently run your hand through her hair, almost dotingly, as you smile down at her. It's exquisite, especially the way she's so desperate to please - it's deeply important to her that she not be an inadequate lover, just like it might be for a young male virgin back in your own world. Her tongue works its way all around, and you groan and grunt in appreciation, playing it up, making her smile a little on your cock as your fingers dig into her hair, gripping the black strands.

She winds up leaning further down, slurping one of your balls into her mouth, suckling on it. You close your eyes and enjoy the feelings, your hands falling away from her head. Her tongue practically bounces your ball up and down as she keeps it in her mouth, her eyes closing as she hums, clearly enjoying herself. You give her an absent look, smiling down at her. "You've got a pretty good tongue," you tell her, with a little smirk. "Keep going. Take them both in."

She blushes at that, at having her lewd thoughts confirmed, and she takes your balls into her mouth, slurping and sucking on them. Your cock rests against her forehead as she pleasures you without even a second thought given to her own pleasure, her movements almost obsessive as she slurps and suckles on your testicles. Her eyes lid a little, brown and calm as she enjoys herself, and you pet her as she sucks. What a good goddamn little cocksucker, you think. "That's a good girl," you tell her, cooing as she slurps your nuts in her mouth. "You like my balls, huh?"

Her cheeks light up at that, but she doesn't pull away, remaining attached to your cock. You gently run your fingers through her hair, the movement playful, as she continues to enjoy them. "Well, you can have your fun," you decide, leaning back, making her blush at the implications for how little you're getting out of this. She closes her eyes and focuses, and you wiggle your butt back and forth, making your cock lewdly sway on her face, enjoying the sight of it.

You let her enjoy her position, and she practically worships your balls, suckling, slurping, licking, teasing, breathing on, drooling over, moaning, humming, squirming in desire, like a greedy child playing with a toy. Finally, you grip her hair and pop her off them, enjoying her lewd expression. "Now, you don't think that that's all a girl needs to do to make a boy feel good, do you?" She blushes and shakes her head. "Lick and suck the tip. Show me what you've got."

She nods, leaning forward to take your cockhead into her mouth, her focus sincere and serious, that of an otaku who has one chance to make a sexy boy feel good and otherwise shall be forever confined to be a virtual virgin. Her tongue slithers this way and that, and you pet her soothingly as you enjoy her blowjob, inexperienced as it may be, her tongue flicking here and there. Your toes curl, and you admire her body, her lewd, plump butt sticking up in the air.

"It's not good for me if you aren't enjoying yourself," you tell her. "Start playing with yourself," you suggest, enjoying the way she just does so, exhilarated by the sheer sense of power that this world's women's sexual need gives you. Her fingers dance and her butt shakes as she slurps on your dick, and you just close your eyes and enjoy, luxuriating in her slurping and sucking.

You groan, you moan, you let out exaggerated noises of pleasure, enjoying the way it makes her more confident. Her fat tits sway beneath her body as she moves this way and that, drawing the eye; you reach for one and grope it, playing with her tit, enjoying her excited little noise that you find her so attractive as to be worth doing that to. Her lips form a tight seal around your cockhead, her eyes closing, her mouth suckling, trying to work out every last drop of cum as you play with her.

Ultimately, though, what finally pushes you over the edge is when _she_ comes, her hips bucking as she moans on your dick. That's the point where you can't take any more and start spraying cum into her mouth, and she even pulls off a bit, cum continuing to spray across her features as you use her lewd body for your own selfish pleasure. Her eyes are wild, delirious, as cum sprays across her features, and when you're both finished, she smiles serenely, proud of her work. "I'm," she swallows, "pretty good with my mouth, huh?"

"You're a born fellatrix, for sure," you tell her, patting her head. "Come on," you tell her, pulling her up into you, cuddling with her as you do, spooning your body against hers. She blushes and snuggles back into you, trying her best to accomplish whatever invisible task she imagines you want out of her. You give the top of her head a kiss.

"You know, we didn't actually settle on a price, so I'm thinking you should surprise me," you tell her. "Aren't girls supposed to give guys gifts anyway?"

"Ah, r-right," Aiko stammers out. She swallows. "How about, 10,000 yen?" She suggests, nervously, glancing over her shoulder at you uncertainly.

"Sounds good to me," you tell her, kissing her neck. She sighs. "If you want to try riding my cock again, properly this time, I wouldn't mind," you point out, your hands sliding along her tummy. She blushes.

"W-would it cost more?"

"We'll count it as a package, this once," you tease. She swallows and soon enough is straddling you.

She takes your cock and angles it at her cunt, panting in eagerness as she stares you down. There's still some cum staining her features, adding a lewd note to the affair as she starts to take you into her. Her breath is heavy, her chest heaving up and down as she looks at you. She licks her lips as your cock slowly fills her up, and soon enough, you've plugged her up. By the red tone of her cheeks, she's already incredibly aroused, but she swallows, trying to focus, her hands running along your chest for a moment as she grinds against you.

It doesn't take long for her to orgasm like that, her cunt squeezing your dick, a loud, sputtering noise escaping her lips as she orgasms, her eyes rolling up. Her cunt squeezes on your cock, milking you, and you smirk up at her, enjoying the flush of humiliation as she comes down, her eyes meeting yours. "You're excited, huh?" You tease.

"I, I," she stammers, grabbing your wrists. "I'm not excited!" She practically yells, her eyes closing as she pins your hands to the bed. She rides you more rapidly, humping and slamming and grinding. Her loud, noisy pants are audible, the little tears welling in her eyes as she holds you down and desperately grinds atop you. "I'm, you're just some slut!" She says. "A, a pervert! A whore! You can't bully me!"

You just smirk up at her, enjoying her lewd words, her little act. "You're paper thin," you tell her, giving your hips a little buck, making her orgasm atop you with a loud sputter. She moans and pants and squirms, collapsing atop you, tits pushed against your chest, eyes closed as she heaves with exertion. You easily pull your hands out from her grasp, and you grope her butt, admiring the plump thing. "Though not here," you note, and she flushes with humiliation as you play with her doughy ass, enjoying the soft feeling of it between your fingers.

She blushes with humiliation at those words, leaning up again, breathing heavily as she starts to ride you. Your hands slither around to grope her tits, giving them appreciative squeezes, her cheeks hot as you do so. "I-I'm sorry I'm so, f-fat," she blurts out in humiliation.

"Oh, I like them," you say, giving her tits another squeeze. "What's better than a nice, fat pair of tits to squeeze?" You ask, with a smug smirk. Her cheeks glow red with humiliation, as she continues to ride you. "I'm really enjoying myself. I'm glad I approached you." She blushes now more earnestly, with sweetness.

"R-really?" She asks, as she rides you, struggling to keep from orgasming again, a struggle she almost immediately fails, her hips grinding down on your shaft as she moans in pleasure, fingers gripping your chest.

"Really," you tell her, with a smile. "Just enjoy yourself, you're paying for it," you tell her, with a smile, as she moves up and down your cock, her breasts smushing against your tits in numerous delightful ways. They're so plump and soft, fun to play with or to watch, as she rides you.

"Is it, is, can I, can I pay 10,000 yen to do this again?" She asks, her cheeks hot as she rides you. You smile up at her, teasing her by not answering, giving her tits a little squeeze. She promptly orgasms, sputtering atop you, cunt working your cock, milking you, grinding out a load of cum.

She rides you like that for quite a while, her cunt squeezing your dick with each successive orgasm, and your hands eventually move from her tits to her ass, running your finger absently around her butthole. "You are such a fun fuck," you tell her, with a smile. "I'm glad I picked a virgin like you."

Her cheeks heat up. "I, I-I'm not a virgin!"

"Sure you aren't," you tell her, with a teasing note to your voice, as your finger slips into her butt. She squeaks in surprise, shivering a bit at the penetration as you play with her lewd body, her fingers squeezing at your chest. She orgasms like that, riding your cock, coming again and again, her cheeks red hot as orgasm after orgasm runs through her body. She grows slick with sweat as she rides you, her juices gushing onto your pelvis as you tease her ass and fuck her cunt.

When you finally do come, you pull out, making her whimper for a moment before you grab her hips and give her some nice intercrural fucking. A thick, creamy load splashes out on her stomach and the bottom of her tits as you blow your load, and she sighs and smiles, happy to know that she's pleased you with her body. "Puh, pretty good, huh?" She asks, desperate for an affirmation of her sexual talents.

"You're cute," you tell her, giving her a peck on the nose. You roll her off you, collecting your clothes and getting dressed, doing up your shirt and buttoning up your pants. "Oh, what's your number?" You ask.

"Ah, it's," she stammers out, unsure, hurriedly grabbing her phone and looking through it. You put the number into your own phone, collect your 10,000 yen, give her a smile and wave, and go.

The world feels suddenly open. You can fuck anyone you want, pretty much. You could go track down one of your classmates, start cruising for older women, go find a sex app, put yourself up on an escort page... it'd be trivial, really for you to get laid, and to get money for being laid would be only slightly harder.


	2. Office Lady Ayase

You grab some takeout and head to the commercial district, eating it as you go. You manage to arrive just in time to find people starting to leave their jobs, and you keep yourself alert, looking for any single women going home alone.

You manage to find one, a woman with her hair done back in a businesslike ponytail, a pair of glasses perched on her nose. She's wearing a jacket and blouse beneath it. Her expression has a natural sourness to it, sullen somehow even when she's glancing at her watch. It starts to rain, a light drizzle at first, and she sighs, flicking out her umbrella and hoisting it above her head as she moves.

You step under it - you don't have one of your own, that's all it is, honest! - and she gives you a mildly annoyed glance. "What are you doing?" She asks, in a voice that says she's very tired.

"Isn't it a woman's duty to help a boy in need?" You ask, pouting cutely. She rolls her eyes. "I'd rather not get wet water drenched all over this white uniform," you start, your fingers absently running along the fabric, drawing her eyes to her chest. She immediately looks away, her cheeks pink.

"Fine. Until the subway," she says, as she keeps walking.

You walk alongside her. "Are you married?" You ask, dropping the question without hesitation.

Her cheeks heat up, but she shakes her head. "No. Why?"

"I was curious," you tell her, your finger making a little circle in the air. You flick some water off your fingers. "Just, such a beautiful woman as you, it'd be a shame for her to be lonely, her whole life wrapped up in her work..."

"Let's get to the point," she says, glancing your way. "What are you? Homeless? Sick family you're paying the bills of?"

"No to all of the above," you tell her. "I honestly just want to spend some time with you. What do you say?"

She purses her lips, glancing around for a moment, then nods, giving no more indication than that. She gets on the subway train, taking it to a stop, and you follow after her as she flicks closed her umbrella. "What sort of time?" she asks, finally resuming the conversation.

"I just think you're hot and want to fuck you, to be honest."

She frowns, looking around again, as if unsure what the trick is. "Follow me," she says, and you follow her, all the way up to her apartment. She unlocks the door and steps inside, and you follow after her. She closes the door behind you, eying you up and down. "You just want to have sex? No strings attached? No blackmail?"

"Nope."

She glances behind her, as if checking for a hidden camera, before nodding to herself. She takes you to the bed, practically shoving you down on it, staring at you. "You are a naughty little slut," she says, with a certain sneer in her voice, "following me to my home just to fuck. I could do all sorts of things to you, you know," she notes, tossing off her shoes, leaning over you and grabbing both your wrists as she stares down at you. "This kind of behavior isn't appropriate for a young man. But I take it you don't care, do you? You probably want this, want to be molested by an older woman. Is that right?" She asks.

"You'd better do all sorts of things to me," you tell her, enjoying her sudden lewd turn, her dominating expression. She smiles wickedly.

"A little masochistic schoolboy rape bait," she mumbles to herself, before simply straddling you, pinning you beneath her. She holds your hands above your head with one hand, and nibbles at your neck as the other hand slides down to remove your pants and underwear, pulling them down around your ankles, your legs dangling off the edge of the bed. Her fingers peel her panties to one side and she simply descends into you, staring you dead in the eyes. "Little slut," she breathes out, giving you a quick, sharp spanking, making you squeak in surprise. "Boys like you should behave better. What would your class think, if they saw you now?"

"That I'm a slut," you tell her, and she smiles. "That I'm a dirty little slut who likes to give it up to older women, who trawls for sexy older women to fuck me." Her smile grows wider, and she starts to hump your cock.

You pump back into her, making her squeak a little in surprise at the sheer force, her cunt squeezing your dick with exquisite intensity when you do. "What's your name?" You ask. "I want to know what to moan out as I'm used by a sexy older woman."

"Ma'am will do," she tells you, with a little smirk, and gives your ass another swat as she rides you, pumping up and down your cock. "Sluts like you should be better behaved. If you weren't so unchaste, you wouldn't be having your body used by an older woman, now would you?"

"No ma'am," you admit, groaning a little as your fingers clench and unclench, your hands still held above you. She wriggles on your cock in a little circular movement, making you groan and pant.

She smiles, leaning over you, letting her lips press softly against yours for just a moment before pulling back. "I thought that it might be your first time," she explains. "I'd hate for you to come inside a woman for the first time before you got kissed."

"Ah, thank you, ma'am," you breathe out. "You're so considerate."

"That's right," she explains, starting to hump you, her limber body amazingly sexy as she rides you, her tits just barely disguised within her jacket. At your gaze, her hands go to your chest, starting to undo buttons one by one. "You like leering at my chest, do you, you little slut? You like looking at older women's tits? Well, let's see how you like it," she says, leering down at you, running one hand along your bare chest as she continues to ride you.

You pump up into her again, surprising her and making her squeak. "I like it a lot," you explain, hurriedly, your voice growing faster.

"Maybe I should let you knock me up. Teach you a lesson if you had to get married at your age because you can't keep it in your pants, I'll bet. Having your child in my mature womb, wouldn't that be humiliating for you, you little slut?"

"It would, ma'am," you agree, just going along with her, pumping into her again. "But if it was you, then, it's okay, m-ma'am," you breathe out.

She smiles, almost giggling, before leaning over to suck at your neck anew, her glasses pressing against your bare skin as she kisses and suckles. "You are a cougar-chasing little slut, aren't you?" She nibbles her way up your neck towards your earlobe, playing with it. "Well, all your chasing days are over, because I'm going to take real good care of my cute little schoolboy." She kisses your lips again. "I'd feel awful if you got raped because of your wanton sluttery."

"Thank you, ma'am," you breathe out once more, and at that point she orgasms, her cunt squeezing and milking your dick, trying to extract each and every drop she can get from your cock. You groan, your fingers clenching and unclenching as hers grip your wrists and chest, her moan loud in your ear. When she's finished coming, she leans up, pulling off you for the moment, leaving your cock hard, poking up towards the sky with desperate energy.

"Look at this naughty little cock," she says, stroking it. "It got fucked by its heart's desire, an older woman, and it's still hard. It hasn't even come yet." You let her play with you, just breathing heavily, and she finally releases your wrists. "Don't worry, I'll make you come, you little slut," she tells you, taking off her jacket, then her blouse. A plain black bra, completely frillless, is the only thing standing between you and seeing her bare tits. "Oh, somebody's a naughty little boy, staring at an old woman's tits," she notes, continuing to stroke you as she releases the latch on her breast, letting her firm, full bosom pop into view. "Let's see how your cock likes being slapped against the chest you love so much, hm?" She teases.

You nod rapidly, and she leans down on the edge of the bed, suckling on your cockhead at first, just a light little thing, her hands gently stroking your length. They slide up and down, slender and eager, and then she moves forward a bit, battering your cock with her tits, holding it between her lips by suction, creating an incredible and unique sensation. She goes on like that for quite some time, playing with your dick like that, her nipples rubbing against your veins, the flesh of her breasts lewdly contrasting with your hard cock. She hums on your dick as you fail to orgasm, before popping off, stroking you.

"Little slut won't come just from that, hm? No wonder you're so desperate for an elder woman, you want an experienced cunt to milk this poor cock of yours dry, don't you?" You nod rapidly, and she pushes you up on the bed, putting your head on the pillow before straddling you once more. She's topless, her glasses still in place, her tits a bit slick from her spit earlier. She starts to ride you, her skirt obscuring the exact process; your eyes are drawn more to her bosom, and she leans over you, kissing at your chest tenderly, hands exploring.

You grasp her head, pulling her up by the hair, and start to suckle at her neck, biting and nibbling at the bare flesh, making her sigh and moan as she rides you. You take control back for that brief moment, pumping up into her, fucking her eager cunt, making her groan in pleasure at the surprising sensations. You make sure to suck at her neck for long moments before finally pulling back, running your fingers along the mark you left. "That'll be hard to hide when you go to work tomorrow," you tell her.

She gives you a spanking, reaching down to swat your ass. "Naughty little slut," she says, shaking her head. "You're too eager. I have a job, are you trying to ruin me, with your needy cock?" Her nipples are erect, her cunt practically gushing on your dick as she rides you. "I'll have to punish you very thoroughly so you don't do something like that again," she explains, swatting your ass again, sharper this time, making you squeak and pump into her.

At that sensation, she orgasms once more, moaning atop you, head falling back. Her cunt squeezes and milks your cock, her eyes rolling up as her mouth falls open. Her breasts seem to heave with desperate desire and energy as she rides you, her eyes rolling around in her head. The intense feeling finally pushes you over the edge, and you come, splashing seed inside her, making her hum and moan softly at the feeling, fingers running along her stomach.

"Ah, that's what it's like to be come inside raw," she breathes out, sighing. "I bet you were looking forward to that, weren't you? Was that the reason you went looking for some older woman, just so you could come inside without worry?"

You lean up towards her, reaching for her breast with your lips, latching on and suckling on her stiff nipple. She hums, giving a little laugh. "You are such a little slut," she tells you, absently brushing her fingers through your hair.

You pop your lips off her breast. "It's because you're so sexy, and you know how to fuck a boy right," you explain. "Plus, it's a shame to see such a pretty face scowling."

She laughs at that. "I don't know if you'll be able to keep me from scowling with just one fuck," she says. "Maybe I want to keep you all to myself, hm? Would you like that, you little slut? Having a sugar mama? I can take care of you," she teases, fingers running along your cheek.

"I'm capable of providing for myself," you tell her, giving her a small pump, making her gasp in surprise. "But that doesn't mean we can't see each other again," you say, with a smile.

She frowns, but nods, getting off of you. She goes over to her purse, collecting her cash. "How much do I owe you?" She asks, ruffling through a wad of bills.

You cross your arms, pouting a bit. "I told you, didn't I? This wasn't about the money."

She glances your way, putting the money back in her bag. "So, what, you're a hot schoolboy who just fucks older women for fun?" You shrug and nod. "Do I get your number, or is this just a once off miracle?"

"We can trade numbers, sure," you tell her, with a smile. "Though, if you're the one making the call, I'm going to need a little money for my time."

She snorts. "One to get me hooked, huh?"

"Hey, I'll call you, don't worry," you tell her. "I just need some kind of limiter or all these sexy women will constantly be begging me to fuck them." She gives a small laugh at that.

"Alright, I'll hold you to that, though," she says, giving you a little smile as she takes out her phone. You trade numbers, and get dressed. She gives you a very, very fierce kiss as you reach the door to her apartment, practically pinning you to it, tongue swimming in your mouth as she does so, her glasses pressing against the bridge of your nose as she kisses you. When she pulls back, she gives you one last smile. "For the road," she says, patting your cheek.

"Thank you," you say. You pause for a moment. "What is your name, though?"

"Ayase," she tells you.

"John," you say, before leaving, closing the door behind you. You head home, do what homework you have to, and fall asleep, exhausted but certainly satisfied. This is the damn life.


	3. Pervert P.E. Teacher Gets Seduced And Dommed

At school the next day, with your newly opened eyes, you can't help but notice that the PE teacher, Taki, is leering at you. Oh, she tries to hide it, but she is definitely staring your way, occasionally licking her lips. It's almost undisguised, just a lewd stare that has nothing hidden about it. If she was a man, and you were a girl, you'd probably feel skeeved out... but that's not quite the situation you're in, now is it?

You play it up. You move your body in seductive ways, showing off your butt and chest to her, and she actually catches on. Her eyebrows quirk as she watches your body lewdly move this way and that, and when class ends, you make sure to take extra long in the locker room, continuing to shower after everyone else is gone.

Unsurprisingly, it's Taki who comes to get you. She's a quite fit woman, with a full pair of tits in her gym uniform, and her hair is cut short, a cute bob cut. Her eyes look you up and down, her nostrils flaring as she stares at your naked body. "You need to be getting to class, John-san," she says.

"Do I?" You ask, stretching a little, showing off your very hard cock. "I was thinking that there was a sexy P.E. teacher who might have been leering at me, and want to do more than just look."

Any affectation of professionalism vaporizes in a heartbeat, and she practically forces you against the wall, your cock pressing against her toned stomach through the thin fabric of her gym uniform. "I knew it, you little slut," she says. "You wanted me to leer at you, didn't you?"

"I don't want you to just leer at me," you tell her. "I want your strong legs wrapped around me, Taki-sensei," you tell her.

Taki nervously glances at her watch, then the door, her nostrils flaring. "Lie down on the floor," she commands, and you do so, lying on your back in the shower stalls. "If anyone comes in, you fell, and I was checking on you," she tells you, and you nod, not sure quite where she's going with this.

Then she immediately sucks your cock into her throat, taking your dick to the base in a single quick stroke, making your toes curl in response, panting in surprise.

"Are you sure you can finish in time for class?" You tease, and she starts to pump up and down on your cock in response, her expression challenging as she slurps up and down. You pant a little, reclining in place, your eyes closing as she sucks on your dick. She buries herself to the base, swallowing your cock as it rests within her throat, giving it a little massage that makes your toes curl.

She slithers off, then, running her tongue along your cock's length, fingers gently stroking you as she licks your balls, staring up at you.

"So considerate," you tell her, in a teasing tone of voice. "You're only thinking of my pleasure, and neglecting yourself?"

"Trust me, you little slut," she breathes out, a certain anger in her voice, as she licks back up your cock in one slurp. "I wouldn't do this for you if I didn't like it." She then slurps your length into her mouth anew, grinding her nostrils into your pubes as she does so.

You run your fingers through her hair absently as you enjoy her blowjob, closing your eyes as you simply enjoy the feeling of the muscular, fit gym teacher sucking your dick. "Well, all the more to my benefit," you say, enjoying her annoyed reaction, the way you're responding to every move she makes as if you were utterly confident and happy. She slurps her way off, jerking you off, staring you in the face.

"Every day, I watch you boys exercise, showing off your hot, nubile bodies," she tells you, practically sneering up at you. "I bet you have no idea what that does to a woman, do you? How wet I've gotten, having to watch you little sluts bounce around like you haven't a care in your pretty little heads?"

"I bet you've gotten plenty wet from it," you tell her, teasingly, gripping the back of her head and pushing her back down. "But right now, Taki-sensei, you've got a cock to suck," you say, wrapping your thighs around her head, holding her in place. She groans, the entire thing fitting some unmet fantasy for fellatio, the equivalent of a schoolgirl wrapping her legs around your head as you eat her out. "O~h, that's so good," you breathe out. "Suck my slutty cock," you tell her, and she swallows on your dick, as your hips start to pump into her mouth, as you start to grind your balls against her chin.

You let her lick and suck and swallow on your dick, enjoying the feeling of it, luxuriating in the many sensations she can bring to bear, as you hold her in place. You pump against her fruitlessly, balls slapping against her chin, and she practically glares up at you, her expression sour. "Oh, suck my American dick," you tell her, "take those pretty Japanese lips and defile it," you add, enjoying the little glint in her eyes.

When she finally pops off, she takes deep, heaving breaths, and you feign disappointment. "Ah, Taki-sensei, you didn't even manage to make me come," you explain, playing the coquettish girl, running your finger along your lower lip. "Isn't that unfortunate? You finally have some slutty schoolboy dick, and you can't even suck cock ri-"

You're interrupted by her slurping back down your cock, starting to pump her head up and down with furious force, trying to make you regret those words. It certainly doesn't make you regret them, but you're definitely enjoying her slurping, noisy cocksucking, her tongue slithering this way and that, spit flying all around as she pumps up and down. It's like her throat was her cunt and she was riding you for her life, with how much force and energy she puts into it.

"Oh, Taki-sensei, Taki-sensei," you moan, fingers gripping her hair as you play the part of the young boy being driven to insane heights of pleasure. Certainly, her cocksucking is very good, and you enjoy the way that that makes her react even further, slurping on your cock eagerly. Her expression is serious, needy, desperate for you to finally come, to prove her worth as a woman, to prove that her lips and tongue can pleasure a man. It's an exquisite feeling of power, to know that her self esteem rests in the palm of your hand - or more accurately, in the depths of your balls.

You decide to let her go, moaning out in pleasure as you come in her mouth, splattering cum all over the inside of her mouth. She takes you back to the base again, sucking your dick up, letting you finish off your load in her throat. "Ah, Taki-sensei," you breathe out, lying back, hands limp on the ground beside you as she finishes taking your load.

She pulls off, swallowing your cum in her mouth, and she stares up at you. "Meet me after school, you little slut. This wasn't the end of things."

"Well, of course not," you tell her. "I still need to make you feel good. See you after school, Taki-sensei."

You rise from the floor, and she does as well, wiping at her chin. You give her a quick peck on the cheek before collecting your clothes, giving her a wry wink as you do so. Once dressed, she writes you a late excuse, and you limp to class, feigning a mild injury as you take your seat, already daydreaming about fucking the sexy P.E. teacher into the ground. Ideas float around your mind about how to take advantage of this new world of sexual abundance...

You decide to just enjoy things with Taki-sensei, for now. Maybe you'll film her having sex with you and threaten her with it later, but that just seems mean, honestly. You're both getting what you want, after all - her, a fulfilment of some schoolboy fantasy, and you, the chance to ride a hot, fit bitch like her and have her thank you for the privilege.

You absently play with your hair, flashing smiles to a handful of girls in class, eyes running over them before you turn your attention back to the teacher. More a flirt or tease than anything with sincerity behind it, but it's fun to see the reactions.

When the school day runs out, you find Taki-sensei in her office, calmly rapping on the door before stepping inside. She eyes you up and down, taking in your body with a certain eagerness. "So you did come," she says. She gives you a smirk. "I guess my mouth really surpassed expectations, huh?"

"It did, Taki-sensei," you tell her. "I want to pay you back by making you feel good too."

"Oh? And how were you thinking of doing that, you little slut?"

"By doing all the work for you, Taki-sensei," you say, pouting your lower lip a little. "You can just lean over the desk and I can fuck you until you're totally satisfied I've paid you back."

Taki clenches her fingers for a moment at the thought, licking her lips. "Lock the door," she growls out, and you do so. "I'm not on the pill. Do you have any condoms?" She asks. You shake your head. She hesitates, glancing at the door again. "You know what, it'll be fine," she decides, with a little smirk. "Just pull out, okay?"

"Of course, Taki-sensei."

She practically rushes you, pinning you to the wall. Her lips seek out yours with surprising force, her hands hurriedly undoing your school jacket and shirt, leaving you bare chested, her hands running along your chest excitedly. She moans into your mouth as she does so, her eyelashes fluttering a little as she grinds her pelvis against yours. Her hands reach down for your pants, undoing your belt hurriedly; without hesitation, one slips inside, her fingers starting to caress your cock through your underwear. If you weren't rock hard already, that'd do it.

With your own hands, you start to remove her clothes, pulling away her jacket, her undershirt, her bra each in turn, enjoying the soft grunts and moans of appreciation. Your hands find her tits, playing with them for a bit, before she finally pulls back from your kiss, practically tearing off her pants. Then she grabs a pillow - the sort normally used for handling soreness in the back - and plops it on her desk. "Come on, slut," she says, daring you, "you said you'd do it."

"Damn right I did," you say, pulling down your pants, your cock rock hard. You step up to her, grabbing her hips and simply thrusting inside. She groans in pleasure at that, fingers gripping the desk as you thrust into her. She sighs, panting, as you start to fuck her hard.

"Ah, fuck, you're into the rough stuff, huh you slut?" She breathes out, glancing your way, and you nod, smiling at her. "Damn. If most schoolboys were like you, I wouldn't be so goddamn pent up," she breathes, as your fingers grope her muscular, powerful ass and thighs.

"You want to take advantage of poor naive young men, don't you?" You say, with a smile. She groans in pleasure at that, her cunt constricting on your dick a little as you forcefully pound her into her desk. "You should really get on the pill," you tell her, leaning over her, kissing at her backside and neck a little as you pound her body, fingers still digging into her ass. "Then I could come inside raw, and there wouldn't be any worries about me knocking you up, making my baby grow in that belly of yours. You'd be making me a teen daddy, you know? We'd have to keep it a secret, or you'd lose your job."

"Oh God," she breathes out, before orgasming on your cock, her cunt convulsing and milking your dick, trying desperately to make you come.

You pull out, briefly pumping between her powerful thighs to avoid ejaculating inside her insanely strong cunt, your fingers digging into her butt as you do. You give her ass a little swat. "You know, if you come that fast, I might come in there by accident. I'm just a teenage boy, I don't know how to control myself." You lean over her, nibbling her earlobe, as she comes down, at which point you thrust into her again.

"S-sorry," she pants out, actually apologetic, her bluster having been ruined by her premature orgasm. You keep pounding her, groping her muscular ass for a bit before your hands slide up to her tits, giving those a quick grope too. "Didn't, couldn't," she pants out, squirming on your cock.

You feel a little bad for saying that; you can imagine an equivalent coming from a woman, so you lighten it up a bit. "You're damn sexy," you breathe out, kissing her neck. "This powerful body of yours makes me want to come all over your insides, even though I know I shouldn't." Your fingers dig into the flesh of her breasts, making her squirm. "Fuck, your tight Japanese pussy is ruining me for white women, you know that? Big white dicks like mine were made to go in tight Asian cunts," you explain, and she bites her lower lip, panting a bit in response to that.

"Fuck," she breathes out, panting, as you reach down for her butt, squeezing it again. "Goddamn, you really, really love fucking, don't you?"

"I fucking adore it," you breathe, your breath tickling her ear as you give her ass a quick swat. "And I can tell you do too, so don't go being mean about it." She pants and shakes her head. "Say you're sorry for calling me a slut," you tease, slowing down atop her.

She pants in desire, fingers clenching. "Sorry for calling you a slut," she says, and you start to pump again.

"Thank you. That's a good girl," you say, in the most patronizing tone of voice you can muster. Apparently Taki-sensei's a bit of a sub, because her cunt squeezes your cock with the prelude to an orgasm. You slow down again. "Uh uh, Taki-sensei. No more coming without warning. You have to ask permission for your next orgasm."

Her eyes practically roll around in her head at those words, but she nods, and you start to pump into her again, her eyes clenching shut as she focuses on not coming. You give her butt a little swat. "Look at this lewd body," you tell her, with a smirk, playing the role of the schoolboy dominatrix to a T. "It really wants a big hard dick in it, doesn't it? It wants an American cock to plunder its depths and make it feel good. But it's owner should be more appreciative that I'm doing this for her. I could be fucking any number of other girls, but instead I'm fucking her. Say thank you, Taki-sensei."

"Ah, God, thank you!" She practically squeals it, her body twitching, her hips bucking a little as she struggles to keep in her nascent orgasm. You smile, enjoying her reactions, and give her ass a quick spanking.

Before she can even ask what it was for, you answer the question: "That was just for fun. You have a really naughty body, don't you, Taki-sensei? Getting all wet from being spanked and talked down to?" She nods, squirming on your cock as she struggles to keep in her next orgasm. You lick her neck, tasting her sweat, and she practically shudders at the sensation. "Apologize for being such a naughty girl."

"I'm sorry for being such a naughty girl! I'm sorry that I want to fuck my male students! I'm sorry for fantasizing about sex with younger men so much!"

At that, you pull out, making her whimper a little, before you start to finger her cunt with one hand. "Help me hot dog your butt," you tell her, almost sneeringly. "Take those hands of yours and push your ass cheeks together," you say, as you slide your cock into the crevice of her ass. She nods and does so quickly, squirming a little as you fingerfuck her and bounce your dick up and down her ass. It's an exquisite set of sensations, and her juices practically drool over your fingers. "You may come now," you tell her.

On cue, she orgasms, moaning as you finger her. Her body's shaking, combined with the pressure of her ass cheeks on your hard cock, help push you over the edge, and you release, ejaculating all over her backside with a thick splash of your cum, splattering it all over her toned, muscular body.

"Want to keep going?" You tease, smirking down at her as you continue to hot dog her ass, gently stroking, your cock still hard. "If you want it, you should ~ask~," you say, in a teasing tone of voice. She pants, recovering from her latest orgasm. You pull your cock out of her butt, giving her ass one last appreciative slap. "Alright, if you're done, then you're done," you say, "but next time I'm going to charge you for the privilege."

She suddenly glances back over her shoulder. "I can keep going," she says, hurriedly.

You smirk. It's so easy to manipulate women in this world. "Alright, then," you say, wiping off the last couple drops of cum on her taut ass, so tight you could bounce a nickel off it. Then you start to slide into her once more, making her sigh in relief.

You don't hesitate to start fucking her, pumping her tight muscular cunt and simply slamming inside her, balls slapping against her thighs and clit. Your hands reach around her body, groping her tits in one hand, playing with her clit in the other as you lean over her. You kiss her neck as you start to fuck her, your fingers digging into her breast all the while, making her groan. "God, you're such a tight fuck," you breathe in her ear as you pound her. "Come on. Be a good girl. Come all over Daddy's cock."

At that, she promptly does orgasm, her cunt squeezing your dick anew, milking at it. Since you just came, you're not overly enticed by the possibility of coming, but it's so sexy to watch her cheeks heat up as you continue to pound her. "You're so cute when you come," you tell her, smiling boyishly. "That o-face of yours is super sexy." She blushes still brighter at that, her cheeks a lovely shade of red as you continue to pump her, despite how tight her cunt is becoming, how eager her body is for your ejaculate. You lean over her, kissing her cheek. "How about a new position?" You tease.

She just pants and nods, too lost in her own pleasure for anything else. You flip her over onto her backside, putting her feet on your shoulders, and starting to fuck her that way. Your hands both reach up for her tits, groping them, playing with them, teasing her nipples, enjoying the sight of her sexy, muscular, older body on display as you pound her. You smile down at her as you fuck her, pumping in and out of her cunt. "Come on, be a good girl, come again," you tease, smiling at her wickedly, enjoying the sight of her as her cheeks heat up at your words. "You know I want to feel this wet cunt of yours drip and drool all over my big hard cock," you say, with a teasing note to your voice, licking your lips as you smile down at her.

She pants, squirming, fingers digging into the desk once more as she struggles not to orgasm again. It's so sexy watching her like this, watching her struggle and ultimately fail to resist the pleasure your cock brings her. Her cheeks grow bright red as she comes for a second time, her back arching as she moans in pleasure.

"There you go," you tell her, leaning forward, pushing her legs back into her tits, making her sputter, eyes rolling up, before your lips meet hers. Your tongue slides into her mouth, and she hums and moans as it does so, as your lips press eagerly against hers, as your bodies press together. She squirms beneath you, her nipples hard with arousal, cunt dripping wet. She seems surprised by the kiss, but by no means angry about it, panting into your mouth as she's fucked like an eager slut. Your hands grope that amazing butt of hers, enjoying the muscular, tight feeling.

You pound her with ridiculous force as you make out with her, her body sliding up and down on the desk, as you grind into her and fuck her and enjoy every exquisite moment of pleasure you can visit upon her sexy, sensual body. Her pants into your mouth grow louder and louder, and she hardly does anything but drool and act as a passive receptacle for your cock - but that's quite enough, really.

At some point in the long kiss and mating press, she realizes how little she's doing to bring _you_ pleasure, and her hands reach up for your backside, gripping at it, groping it, enjoying touching it as she slurps on your tongue. The feeling of her hands on your back, so eager, so desperate, adds to your own pleasure, but you manage to keep from orgasming.

That is, until she comes again, spasming on your cock, her cunt sucking and grinding at your dick as you use her body, her eyes rolling up as you do so. It drives you over the edge, and you manage to pull out in time, splashing a second load of cum all over her stomach and tits, lewdly staining her sexy body.

That doesn't stop you, though, and soon enough you've wiped the cum off on her thighs and thrust into her anew. You grind into her, fucking her, enjoying her body as you pound her with exquisite force and excessive energy. She moans once more, slurping on your tongue, eyes rolling up as you drive her absolutely senseless, her body lewdly glistening with sweat. She soon orgasms again, and you pull up, admiring her body, her legs hooking around your hips as you fuck her.

You smile down at her, playing the part of the dominatrix, coaxing and dominant at once. "Still," you say, smirking down at her. "Even if I have to charge you, you were so quick to agree," you tell her, fucking her wet cunt as she pants and moans and grunts beneath you. "Are you that eager for another go? That desperate to feel my big hard cock in your tight Japanese cunt?" She nods rapidly, panting audibly. "Are you really such a..." you pause, letting the suggestion hangi n the air, and she blushes, "slut?" You tease.

She orgasms again at that, and you smirk down at her. "I see you are," you groan, as her cunt tries to milk you of every last drop. You continue to fuck her, but by that point she's basically insensate, not participating very much in the sex. Her hands are limp at her sides, her body moving only with each orgasm forcing her back to arch. A little trail of drool runs down one cheek, and your cum lewdly stains both her belly and a bit of her desk where the cum on her back has smeared into it.

You reach your limit eventually, pulling out of her as her cunt tries to suck out one last load of cum, jerking off using her powerful thighs as a masturbation aid, pushing them together around your cock as you stare at her and fuck the space between them. She blushes at that, but doesn't resist. Your last load splashes all over her belly and tits, and you pull back, panting. "Looks like I have the better endurance," you tell her, with a smug smile. You collect your clothes. "You can handle cleanup. See you soon, I'm sure," you tease, with a smirk and a wink. She nods weakly.


	4. Athlete Kazumi Becomes A Fuckbuddy

After having to use the withdrawal method so much with Taki-sensei and Aiko, you're pretty much done with having to worry about pregnancy. It might not be quite as bad on the man here as it is on the woman, but you still don't want to have to deal with it, so you wind up buying a pack of condoms right after school and shoveling them into the bottom of your backpack.

It's at school the next day that you're surprised to be approached by one of the more popular girls at school. Her name's Kazumi; she's on the track team, and she's got a runner's build, her dark hair long and lustrous. "Hey," she says.

If this was your old world, you'd be a bit panicky, but fucking three women back-to-back has really improved your confidence with the fairer sex. "Hey yourself," you say, with a smile.

"I was wondering if you could meet me after school? I had some stuff I wanted to talk to you about."

"Sure," you say, having a fair guess as to what that stuff is. She smiles triumphantly, and you can imagine she's giving herself a little fist pump in her head.

"Great. See you then, then," she says, giving you finger guns for a moment before stopping herself and then turning around and leaving.

Her blush is quite cute.

After school, Kazumi approaches you as you glance around the various students filing out. "Hey," she says, starting conversation in that same vaguely uncertain way. "Glad to see you waited for me. Was worried I'd spooked you." She winces a little as she realizes what she just said, giving your upper arm a quick pat, then pulling her hand back as if she was worried she'd gone too far.

"What did you want to talk about?" You ask, still playing the innocent.

"Oh, right," she says, blushing. "Um." She swallows. "You're really cute. Please go out with me?" Her voice gets a little squeaky towards the end, and the blush that follows that squeakiness is one of the cutest things you've ever seen.

"You're pretty cute yourself," you tell her, making her blush as your fingers reach for her upper arm. You give the muscle there a quick squeeze - her build isn't exactly muscular like Taki-sensei, but there's a leanness to it born of regular exercise. Your hand glides down to her forearm, and she just sort of blankly stares as you lock your arm together with hers. "So, yes. I'd love to go out with you. What did you have in mind for a date? Are you free to go now?"

"A-ah, y-yeah," she stammers out, looking up at you. "I was thinking, we could, um," she swallows as she tries to think of what you could do together. It's obvious she wasn't that well prepared. "We could... go to the arcade? Or, um, I could take you to a restaurant? Or both?" She's desperate to not come off as underprepared. "That's what I was thinking, anyway. I mean, if you want to do something different, I'm flexible."

"Let's have fun at the arcade, then," you tell her, letting her awkwardness slide off you like water off a baby duck's back. She smiles vividly, locking her arm tighter together with yours.

"Great! Let's go!" She says, marching with you to the arcade. Her flustered silence is occasionally broken by some awkward attempt to start a conversation, like, "so, tough test last week, huh?" and "do you watch the track team any? Just curious."

You try to make conversation back, but it generally flounders, nothing really settling her into a mode of calmness and sobriety.

The two of you play some of the arcade's various games together, and it becomes fairly obvious fairly quickly that she's not really a gamer and just picked the arcade because it's something boys like. She doesn't even know how to shift gears in the racing game until you show her, and her cheeks are scarlet at that, mentally kicking herself for her dumb choice of date venue. She still gives you a bright smile, though. "Thanks, John-san," she says. "You're way better at this than me, huh?"

She's basically like a boy who suggests going shopping to the girl he likes and then winds up being incredibly bored the whole time. While you're not sure you'd say she's bored, certainly, she's not having as much fun as she might be.

"I'm just appreciating how sweet you are. The arcade is fun, but I don't want to just do something I like." Kazumi blushes at that, absently playing with her hair. "What else would you like to do?"

"Ah, I mean, I dunno," she says, uncertainly. "There's a basketball court at the park, we could play a round or two there if you want to? If basketball's not your thing, I could come up with something else?"

"Basketball sounds good," you tell her, with a smile, and the two of you head out, soon arriving at the little basketball court, getting a ball from the public bins.

You're better than her at racing games, but she dominates at basketball. Girls here aren't generally stronger than boys or anything, but you haven't exactly spent a lot of time in sports, so you quickly wind up panting and struggling to keep up. She goes easy on you, moving more languidly so she doesn't completely humiliate you, but it's obvious that's what she's doing.

She does, at least, still win in the end, not doing too much damage to your masculine pride. You're practically drenched in sweat by that point, your school shirt following the contours of your chest much more tightly than it otherwise might have. Kazumi tries to avoid looking at where it sticks to your chest, but she doesn't always succeed, her gaze occasionally trailing down to it before she catches herself and, blushing, forces her eyes back up to meet yours, pretending not to have noticed you.

"Hey, you did pretty good," she says, giving your upper arm a light punch. "I take it you don't play a whole lot of basketball? It was fun, though," she adds, hurriedly. "I'd be willing to teach you, if you wanted. Or not. We don't have to do it again."

"The game was fun, but we're both all wet and sweaty now." You reach for the collar of your shirt, popping the top button, and her eyes focus on your collarbone for a long moment before she catches herself, looking back up to your eyes with an embarrassed blush, as if hoping you don't notice. "We should take a shower." She nods along, glancing over towards the unisex bathrooms. You know the shower stalls are meant for one person each, but you can tell her mind wanders a little. "It'll be hard to soap my back, though," you say, feigning innocence. "Maybe you can help?"

"A-ah, you sure?" You nod, and Kazumi's blush grows brighter. "S-sure!" She follows after you, her breathing audible, and you hear her say something under her breath. "Thought Americans were _more_ private about showers and stuff."

You disrobe casually in front of the shower, and Kazumi just stares, transfixed in the moment as you get naked, taking off your clothes bit by bit, putting on a stripshow. You keep your gaze forward, pretending not to notice as Kazumi's mouth falls partly open and she leers openly at you. You can hear her intake of breath when your hard cock pops out. You turn to her then, and her cheeks turn a vivid scarlet. "You should get undressed too," you tell her.

"Ah, right," she says, cheeks blushing. You watch her closely, and she uncertainly averts her gaze, not willing to argue with your staring since she was just doing the same thing to you. She even seems to like it a little. She peels at her shorts, pulling them down and off along with her panties, leaving her naked. Her breasts hang on her chest, young and perky and full, her nipples visibly hard. Her cheeks are a vivid red as she looks at you. "So, you going to, get in the shower?" She asks, stammering a bit.

"Come on with," you say, opening the shower door. She practically runs after you, bare feet slapping against tile floor as she follows after you into the stall.

Rather than turning on the shower, though, you wheel about on her, facing her as she closes the door. She comes face to face with you as she turns around, a squeak escaping her throat. "Hey," she says, in the same tone she used when she was greeting you.

You tilt your head. "Hey what?" You tease, your hands gently wrapping around her waist, not going beneath the belt. She swallows audibly, eyes running you up and down, your cock pressing against her toned stomach. You leave her in confusion for a moment before leaning forward, running your tongue along her neck, making her squeak and blush as you lap up her sweat. Her breathing gets heavy, and your tongue makes its winding way up to her ear, flicking the lobe before you speak. "Your body is so hot," you tell her.

"A-ah, thank you," she stammers out, blushing. "Y-you too," she adds. She swallows audibly.

You start to lick and kiss your way along her body, making her breathe in shock as you kiss at the top of her breasts, then move to lick the valley between them. Her toes curl beneath her, her eyes wild, disbelieving, as you clean the bare skin of sweat. "Put your back to the stall wall," you order.

She does so, practically stumbling into it, her breathing heavy as you continue to lick and suckle and clean her of sweat. It's almost tasteless, watery and salty, but her cheeks burn with raw arousal, her nipples erect. Your absent glances southward show that she's mouth-wateringly wet as she stares down at you. Your hands move from the small of her back to her ass, cupping either cheek, feeling the firm, toned muscles of it.

Her breath grows shallow, her entire body tense, not willing to speak for fear that it will end the event, and you lick your way down to her stomach, then past it, kissing at her thighs briefly before running your tongue along her sex. "O-oh God," she sputters out, before coming, her hips bucking like a boy that's gotten his first blowjob. Her fingers ball into fists, banging at the shower wall as she orgasms, her eyes clenching shut as she whimpers a little in pathetic self-loathing at orgasming so quick.

You remain in your current position for the moment, continuing to lick her in the afterglow and grope her ass. Her cheeks are bright red.

You pull back from her sex, smiling up at her as you rise to your feet. Your hands continue to grope her amazing ass. "It's okay," you tell her. "It happens to a lot of girls."

You pull one hand away from her ass as she stammers her response, gripping your manhood and teasing her wet entrance with your cock, making her sputter in surprise. "A-ah, are you," she says.

"You were really cute when you asked me out," you tell her, and she blushes. You lean forward, giving her lips a quick peck. "Is this what you've been waiting for? If you wanted to have sex with me, all you had to do was ask," you tease.

Her eyes widen. She swallows as she looks down at your cock, bare and raw. "A-ah, you're, I," she sputters.

"I have condoms," you tell her, and she relaxes a little. Then her expression shifts, some sudden realization in her mind as she considers why you have condoms.

She puts it aside, though. "Could you get them?"

"I could," you tell her. "Play with yourself until I do," you order, pulling your hands away from her body. She nods, swallowing, her fingers sliding down to her sex. You watch her for a few seconds, her cheeks flushing with color, and you step out of the shower stall and into the bathroom as a whole, collecting your backpack from the wall, reaching into the bottom, popping out a condom, and heading back. Kazumi is busily playing with herself, one hand in her sex, the other groping her tit roughly, her breathing heavy as her eyes focus utterly on the condom in your hand.

You step up in front of her again, tearing the condom apart, slowly sliding it down your cock. Her eyes are wild with arousal as she watches, still playing with herself; once it's fully on, you grip her butt again.

You lean forward, pressing your lips against hers, shoving your tongue into her mouth. She breathes back into you, her toes curling as you press your body up against her, your cockhead wriggling into her sex in the process. Her tongue tries to push back against yours, to play with it, as you swallow her spit and saliva and run your tongue along her palate.

You push into her slowly, and she squeaks and wriggles as she feels you fill her up, her breathing heavy in your mouth. She promptly orgasms once you bottom out, her cunt squeezing your dick hard, wrapping around it, caressing it, trying to milk it for each and every drop, through the rubbery feeling of the condom. Your cock pumps, raw and ready, into her sex, making her bounce a little, tits swaying against your chest in the process. You pull back from your kiss, admiring her rolled up eyes, her hot cheeks, the little drips of tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Be bold," you tell her. "Grope me, fuck me, grind against me. Take charge. Guys like confidence in a girl."

Kazumi's hands hurriedly reach for your back, gripping your shoulders for a moment, then her hands slide down to your ass. She gropes your butt, her breath heavy as she feels the skin.

"That's good," you tell her, your voice soothing. "How would you like me to fuck you? Gentle? Rough?"

"Ahm," she hums, swallowing, "I don't," she stammers, her cheeks hot. "H-hard?" She decides on.

At that, you start to pound her, making her gasp in surprise, her cheeks hot. "How do you feel about losing your virginity in a shower stall after your first date?"

"I-I'm not a virgin!" She blusters out, and you kiss her neck, making her blush.

"Alright, then," you tell her, in a whisper. Your cock pumps her, making her squeak and squeal in surprise, her cheeks hot as you do so. Her breasts press against your chest, hard nipples scraping against you. "How do you feel about having sex in a shower stall after your first date with me?"

"G-good?" She fumbles out, your cock throbbing inside her as you roughly pound her. "I, I didn't know you liked me," she sputters, her cheeks hot as you pound her, making her sexy body bounce on your dick.

"How could I not like a babe as athletic and sexy as you?" You tease, kissing her neck as you pound her. She blushes in embarrassment as your cock pumps in and out, thrusting into her with rapid, hard, force, and she finally orgasms again, sputtering on your cock in the process. "God, you're so tight," you tell her, your hands running up from her butt to grope her bosom as she comes. "Your tits are amazing, too," you add, and she smiles, flustered by the compliments, like a boy being told that his chest is sexy and his dick is so big.

"Th-thanks," she stammers out, having difficulty making full words with how hard you're fucking her, her cheeks hot. "Your cock is big too," she explains, and she tentatively leans forward to you, licking your neck. You shiver at the feeling of her bare tongue slithering along skin, both for its raw sensation and for the implications buried within, the arousal inherent in the tasting of your sweat. She gets a bit more animated in her licking as she notices that, her tongue exploring each inch of sweat-slick skin, repaying your earlier actions in kind.

You groan, fingers digging into her muscular ass as she tastes you, as you continue to pump in and out of her. Her breathing gets heavier, tickling your skin, and you tease her ass with one finger, circling it, making her squirm a little at the touch. "Ah, that's dirty," she breathes out, in between slurps. "You want that hole too?" Her voice is wanton, trying desperately to say the things you want her to say, to extend this sex out to last as long as humanly possible.

"I do," you grunt, pounding her harder, slipping one phalange of your finger inside her, then another, then another. She shivers and rolls her eyes up.

"Th-then, you can," she sputters out. You pull out of her sex, making her pant in raw desire, eyes looking up at you. You grip her hips and simply thrust into her waiting asshole, making her squeak in surprise. "Ah, God, holy, f-fuck, it's, wow," she sputters out as she squirms on your dick, wriggling this way and that, giving your manhood a massage in the process. She's unbelievably tight, her body undulating erotically, her tongue sliding out of her mouth as she pants. "A~ah," she squeals, as she comes hard, squirting on your stomach in the process, sputtering.

Her ass squeezes your cock like a vice, freezing you in place inside her, massaging your cock even through the rubber. Your breath, eyes rolling up, a hot breath escaping your lips as you ejaculate, groaning as you come inside Kazumi, filling up the condom with your seed in the process, making her sigh and pant atop you at the feeling of your coming. She kisses softly at your neck, tenderly, her arms wrapping back around your shoulders, her breathing heavy through her nostrils.

You pull out of her slowly, peeling off the condom, tying it off, and tossing it aside for the moment. Your hands reach for hers, fingers lacing together, drawing her into the path of the shower before you turn it on. The first sputter of cold water makes you both jump, but it quickly warms up, running over your bare skin. She smiles at you, fingers absently running along your cheek, toying with your lips, her eyes gazing up at you sweetly. "Damn, that was hot," she says. She leans up to kiss you tenderly on the lips, hers soft against yours. "I guess you like me, huh?"

"Like I said," you tell her, fingers sliding over her body. "You're sexy as hell," you tell her, with a smile. "I do think your awkward side is cute too," you add, enjoying her blush.

"I'm not awkward," she sputters out quickly, and you give her ass a quick grope before pulling your hand back, shooting finger guns at her. Her cheeks turn bright red. "It's just because you're so cute, okay! I didn't want you to think I was a pervert so I was trying to be casual!" She's argumentative, now, defensive. You lean forward, kissing her lips again, silencing her for the moment. Your tongue slides past her lips, teasing her palate, making her hum softly into you. Her body presses back against you, nipples hard against your chest, her eyelashes fluttering. You let your hands wander her body, rubbing water over where the shower isn't reaching, and she returns the motion in kind, fingers sliding along your body.

When you finally finish washing one another's bodies, you collect the condom, taking it to the trash bin in the corner of the shower, collecting a towel to start drying off.

"So, hey, um," Kazumi starts, glancing your way. You look up to meet her eyes. "I, well. I hope you don't think I'm all about sex, or anything. This was just... I mean, you were super into it. So. We're cool?"

"Of course we are," you tell her.

"Great." She smiles. "All the girls in class will be super jealous I snagged a hot boyfriend. No offense," she adds, quickly.

"Let's just be friends," you tell her.

"W-was I that bad?" She pauses, looking worriedly at you. "I only did the anal sex because it seemed like you wanted to, I'm super sorry." Her voice is panicky. "And I'm sorry for coming so quick and without warning when you ate me out. Okay, I was a virgin, I admit it," she explains, hurriedly. "I'm willing to learn!"

You step towards her as she blusteringly tries to defend herself, and kiss her hard on the lips, grasping her cheeks in either hand as your tongue slides into her mouth. She relaxes, her shoulders slumping, her eyelashes fluttering in the process. You pull your lips away from hers, a thin trail of spit connecting them as her lips remain slightly parted. "Friends with benefits. We can go on dates, fuck whenever you want... but I'm not your boyfriend."

"O-oh," she stammers out. She seems confused by the whole idea. "So. Like." Her lips work slowly as she takes your words into account. "Wait. Like... what's the difference between that and being your girlfriend?"

"You can fuck other guys. I will fuck other girls. Plus, it's less commitment and pressure."

She blinks. "I can... fuck other dudes?" You nod. "And you'd be totally cool with that? Not get clingy or jealous?"

"Nope."

"That sounds cool," she says, uncertainly. "I mean." She seems confused for the moment. "I can just fuck other guys?" You nod again. She laughs. "That, that does sound good."

"I'm glad to hear it," you tell her, in reply.

"Ah... can I tell people you're my boyfriend, though? Well. I guess maybe other guys wouldn't like it... I was kind of hoping to show you off, you know?"

"You can, but it might bounce back on you if I decide to fuck someone else at school. Tell you what, though." You step to her side, wrapping your arm around hers. "Showing me off can be one of the benefits, if you want. Let people reach their own conclusions." You lean in, kissing her cheek.

"Okay," she says, pausing, then nodding to herself. "Okay! Let's, let's do it!" She pauses. "Do you want me to walk you home, or something?"

"Sure," you say, as you step away from her, pulling on your clothes. She walks you back to your home, dropping you off with a smile, waving at you as you go inside. You head into your room, taking off your backpack with a sigh, stretching for the moment, considering what to do next.


	5. Cat-Called And Gangbanged By Delinquents

You remember you heard a couple of the more delinquent girls in your class talking during lunch about meeting up after school around the bars to see if they could sneak their way in and snatch some mature dick. From the blustering, overly loud way they said it, you're pretty sure it was bullshit in terms of their actual odds of success, but they did name actual locations. You collect your backpack and search for the area on your phone, walking there still in your school uniform.

"Ayo, pretty boy," calls out a female voice.

You glance in her direction, seeing a blonde-haired girl squatting, her hair let loose around her face. She's Japanese ethnically - her hair's just dyed. Another girl stands tall, carrying one of those wooden practice swords slung over her shoulder, her hair platinum blonde, tied back in a ponytail. "Yeah, I'm talking to you. Got that handsome American face, huh? Wanna see it grind on my clit!"

You decide to pause, curious what the two - three, you notice their perpetual hanger-on/bullying target rushing up, some food in hand - will do. "Hey, he's stopping," says the platinum blonde, smacking her squatting friend's shoulder. "Maybe he's gonna do it, huh?"

You step towards the group, the brown-haired girl staring blankly as you approach the two. The regular blonde stands up, coughing, brushing herself off. "Hey, uh, sorry, sir," she says, hesitantly. "I mean, we were just fucking around. No offense meant."

"I just have one question for you," you tell her, eyes locked on hers. "Do you really wanna?"

Her cheeks heat up in surprise at that, her eyes getting big. "What, you actually gonna do it?" She asks, with bluster in her voice.

"Sure," you say, with a shrug. "Your friends want a turn after you get done?"

"Uh, shit," says the platinum blonde. "You think he's serious?"

You step into the blonde, pressing your palms against the wall and putting your arms on either side of her head. You stare down at her. Then you take one hand off the wall, sliding it down to her groin, rubbing her cunt through the fabric of her skirt and underwear. "Where and when?" You ask, breathing the words out.

"Uh, ah, there's, a love hotel a couple blocks away. We, we can pool our money for a room?" She says, glancing at the other two.

"If I get a turn, hell yeah," says the platinum blonde.

"I'll help!" Adds the brunette, in a squeaky voice.

"Great," you say, rolling your shoulders. "Come on, then, I don't have forever. Where's this love hotel?"

"Right, it's over that way," the blonde says, pointing. You glance where she points, and start walking.

All three girls hurriedly run to catch up with you, and you position yourself between the blonde and the platinum blonde, reaching around them, groping both their tits. They glance at each other, and around, as you paw at their modest breasts. "Anything you'd like to do, other than get eaten out?" You ask. "I've got condoms. I'm fine with anal."

The two fumble for a moment, "uh"s and "err"s the only thing that escapes their lips as they think about what to say, trying to guess exactly how far you go.

"Well, you can think about it as we walk," you tell them, with a grope of their tits. "What are you two beauties' names, by the way?"

"I'm Yoshiko," the platinum blonde offers.

"I'm Tomoe," adds the regular blonde.

"And your little friend?"

"She's Suzu," Yoshiko adds.

"Y-you'll do me too, right?" Suzu asks, hurriedly.

"Of course," you say, glancing back at her, giving Yoshiko and Tomoe's tits a grope, making the two girls pant with desire. "All three of you."

The girls breathe shallowly as you approach the love hotel, all three of them hurriedly pooling together their money to pay for two hours. They look at you like ravenous wolves, and the woman behind the counter just gives you a bored, disaffected look with the mildest hint of pity as you take the key and head up to the room.

Once you're inside, the three girls immediately start arguing about who should go first. Well, really, two of them do - Yoshiko and Tomoe. Yoshiko argues that she's the boss, and she should get first dibs, while Tomoe argues that she's the one who called out to you, so she should get first dibs.

You lock eyes with Suzu and put your finger to your lips. She nods uncertainly, and you step towards her, her eyes growing wide as you grope her modest bust through the fabric of her school uniform, feeling up her tits through her bra. She swallows, her eyes darting over to Tomoe and Yoshiko, who are so occupied with their argument that they don't notice what's happening.

You play with her tits for a long moment, kissing at her neck, before leaning up to whisper in her ear. "Just stay quiet, and you'll get this cock," you tell her. She nods, and you flip up her skirt, slipping aside her panties. Her own hands shake as they reach for your groin, unbuttoning your pants, then quietly, timidly, slowly pulling down your zipper, trying to remain quiet as a mouse. Your cock pops out, and you pop on a condom before angling it for her slit, pushing into her.

She lets out a little squeak as you plug her up, making Yoshiko and Tomoe turn over to pay attention to the two of you.

"Hey, what the hell?" Tomoe asks.

"Yo, you can't take him just because we're busy talking!" Yoshiko says. Suzu's cheeks are bright red as she glances up at you, hoping for some help.

"On the contrary, I took her," you tell them. Suzu opens her mouth to say something, but you put your fingers on her tongue, glancing back at the two delinquents. "Everybody will get a turn, so just be a little patient." Suzu mumbles around your finger as the two girls glance at each other, looking unhappy but not willing to give up a chance to fuck.

"Fine. Alright." Yoshiko steps towards you, starting to unbutton your shirt - your fingers are still in Suzu's mouth, so she can't take it off properly. "I want to play with this chest, though," she adds, groping your chest, fingers running along it.

"I want to play with it too," Tomoe says, stepping forward.

You laugh a little. "Lick or grope whatever you like," you say, gripping Suzu's hips with one hand as you consider exactly what to do with the littlest 'delinquent' you currently having your cock buried inside.

You use your grip on Suzu's hips to twist her around, escaping from Yoshiko and Tomoe's grip as you toss Suzu onto the bed for the moment, her skirt flipped up lewdly, her wet sex still on your hard cock. She's gotten used to having her mouth filled by your fingers, and you absently tease her palate, making her shiver a little in surprise, while you start to fuck her.

Yoshiko and Tomoe grip and grope your chest and ass, seeming almost possessive as they do so. Yoshiko even leans down and sucks on your nipple, slurping noisily and hungrily.

You reach for Tomoe and Yoshiko's ass, groping either girl, making them glance up at you in surprise. "Now, if you two lovely ladies could please give me unrestricted access to your cunts, I can make sure you're nice and wet for when I plunge into you."

Both girls hurriedly pull down their skirts, tossing aside their panties in a desperate rush, presenting their pelvises to you. You reach for either of them, slipping your fingers inside, finding them already quite wet. Yoshiko pops her lips off your nipple to moan as you start to finger her, her cheek pushed against your chest in the process.

Tomoe, on the other hand, just bites her lower lip, grinding her hips against your finger in pleasure. Your movements inside of Suzu are slow, careful, as you finger-fuck Tomoe and Yoshiko, enjoying their sexy bodies as they freely give them up with all the eagerness of a teenage boy getting a handjob. The downside is that now they're focused more on their own pleasure than yours.

Oh well, Suzu's cunt makes a good cocksheath. You start to pump her, turning your attention down to her, even as you thumb Tomoe and Yoshiko's little love nubs and finger their insides. Both girls little gasps and squirms are music to your ears as you look down at Suzu, who pants and smiles up at you nervously, a shy blush on her cheeks.

"So, Suzu," you say, as you thumb Yoshiko's clit, making her moan into your chest, almost biting on you as her teeth rake across your skin. "Tell me about how my cock feels in you."

"A-ah, um, it feels, good," she sputters out. You thrust a little harder.

"More detail, please," you tell her. "Describe the feeling as best you can, or maybe I'll stop now."

"No!" Suzu says, hurriedly. "It's big and hard inside me, and it makes me feel warm up to my ears." Her cheeks are burning red. "Thanks for popping my cherry!" She notes, eagerly, her breathing heavy as you fuck her hard. "It, I'm really glad to feel you inside me, big and hard and nice! It's kind of stretching me out."

"How do you like me filling up your tight cunt with my cock?" You ask, your voice almost teasing. Yoshiko orgasms as you rub your fingers deep inside her, moaning and twitching as her juices cover your hand, her cheek pressed against your chest as she comes, her eyes rolling up. "Suzu?" You ask.

"A lot! Please keep doing it!"

"Good to hear," you tell her, popping your fingers out of Yoshiko's cunt. You lick off her juices, making all three girls stare at the lewd sight. You play it up, acting like it's the most delicious thing you've ever had, and their lips all slightly part as they watch you lewdly run your tongue up and down your fingers, this way and that. You slow down your pace inside Suzu, drawing things out with her as you slurp on Yoshiko's juices.

Then you reach for Tomoe's tits, surprising her as you grope them, finger squeezing through her bra. Her breathing gets heavier as you tease and play with her breasts. Of the three of them, they're probably the smallest set, perky in spite of it. Her eyes get wider as she stares at you, as you meet her gaze with your own. "Take off your tops," you say to all three girls, and they all hurriedly do so in a frantic set of movements. You admiringly play with Tomoe's tits, teasing her nipples, leaning forward to suck on one breast as you grope the other. Tomoe promptly orgasms at that point, her cunt squeezing on your fingers, her juices splashing down onto your hands.

You lean up, then, gripping Suzu's hips with your hand as you lick and suck Tomoe's juices off your hands, the girl staring up at your wanton behavior. "It's too bad you can't really lick a girl's juices off your own cock," you tell Suzu, whose eyes get even wider at that. "I'm sure you're delicious."

At that point, you grip Suzu's hips and just pound her, making her bounce on your dick, moaning in pleasure as you fuck her with relentless force. Tomoe and Yoshiko both stare at the sight before them, basically naked, but feel too tentative to really demand more pleasure for themselves - you did just jerk them off, after all.

"A-a-ah," Suzu sputters out, eyes rolling up as you fuck her. She finally orgasms, her cunt squeezing and milking your cock, gurgling in the process, sputtering on her own spit. You lean over her, sucking face, your hands gripping her modest breasts, larger than Tomoe's but still firmly in the realm of a C-cup or so. She moans in raw pleasure as you keep pounding her, and you push yourself all the way inside her, groping her tits, grinding your cock within her.

You can hear the faint schlicking noises of Tomoe and Yoshiko as they masturbate to the sight, presumably keeping themselves wet for you, like a pair of teenage boys making sure their boner doesn't go down before they can get their turn. At that sound, you finally ejaculate, moaning into Suzu's mouth as you fill up the condom with your cum. She sighs in pleasure, eyelashes fluttering, as you finish yourself off inside her, popping off before tying off the end and tossing it aside. Tomoe and Yoshiko briefly glance that way, then turn back to you.

"Fuck me first," Yoshiko says, firmly.

"I want him," Tomoe half-whines. "Come on. You like me, right? That's why you came by when I called?"

"You called me to grind your clit against my face," you point out. "Not to get fucked." Yoshiko smirks smugly. "But there's enough for both of you," you say, lying down on the bed. "Come on. Don't leave a boy waiting. Yoshiko on my cock, Tomoe on my mouth."

Both girls flush with color at the thought of Eiffel Towering a boy (would it be called something different?), but after only a minute amount of time, they hurriedly get into their respective positions, Yoshiko hurriedly wrapping a condom around your cock before simply plunging your length into her with a sigh, Tomoe nervously placing her cunt above your face, her juices dripping down over you. You lean up and take a long lick, making her pant in surprise and pleasure.

You start to pump up into Yoshiko, enjoying the feeling of her sex on your cock as she rides you. She giggles and laughs at that. "Hot damn, this is really one fucking slutty ass foreign boy," she tells Tomoe with a smirk. She gives your ass a little slap. "You like it, huh? Like getting used from both ends like a slut?"

"I do," you tell them, groping Tomoe's ass as her cunt hangs over you. "I came over when Tomoe called because I wanted a hardcore fucking gangbang. If you want to make this a regular thing, you're going to have to prove you're worth my time by fucking me wild and rough."

Yoshiko practically gasps at that, then laughs. "Holy hell, you got lucky on this one, Tomoe. Well, you heard the boy. Fucking grind your cunt into his slut mouth, he loves it."

Tomoe does so, pressing down into your face, her fingers gripping your chin, pushing your lips into her. You let your tongue slide into her as she rubs her clit on your chin, moaning and grinding all the while. "You like that, don't you, slut?" Tomoe breathes out, one hand reaching for your chest, groping it. "Like getting fucked from both ends?" You nod into her cunt, making her sigh in pleasure at the feeling, fingers running along your torso. Your fingers dig into the flesh of Tomoe's butt as she rides your face, grinding her lower lips against your mouth, moaning and panting.

Yoshiko pumps up and down in rapid movements, your cock sliding in and out of her eager, warm cunt, then she practically growls out her next words. "Did you mean it when you said you were fine with anal?" She gives your ass a quick swat. "Did you, slut?"

You nod, moaning into Tomoe's cunt in the affirmative, making Yoshiko pant and scrabble, pulling off your cock.

"I always wanted to have a guy fuck my ass," Yoshiko says. "Guess I'm lucky I got an eager slut like you here, huh?" She asks, as she angles your cock at her tight little sphincter. Then she slides down, panting noisily as you fill her up. You can't see her face, but you can certainly imagine it from the delirious noises she's making. "Ah, fuck, that's amazing," she pants out, when you're halfway in. There's a brief pause. "Ah, fuck, even more?" She slowly slithers further and further down your cock, moaning as you fill her up.

Tomoe slows down the intensity with which she's grinding her cunt into your mouth, presumably staring at her friend's ass squeezing on your cock. Her next words confirm that. "Holy hell, it went all the way in."

"It did," Yoshiko says, groaning. "You okay down there, slut? Like fucking ass?" You give her a quick thumbs up, and she laughs at that. "Holy hell, what a goddamn sexy ass breeder," she says, with a noisy lick of her lips, hands going to your stomach. "They don't make boys like you in Japan," she notes, leaning forward, licking at your chest, tongue slithering around your nipple delightfully. She apparently quite likes men's chests, gauging by how much opinion she's paid to yours.

With how Yoshiko's draped over your torso and suckling your nipple, Tomoe's hands find a better place for themselves, gripping your hair and chin, shifting her position so that her clit presses against your lips, practically begging for you to slurp on it. You do so, sucking her clit into mouth, making her moan as your nose presses against her wet sex. "Ah, I'm having a boy suck my clit and let me grind my cunt on his slutty face," she moans wildly.

"Don't talk like such a virgin," Yoshiko says, pausing her licking of your chest only briefly to do so.

"I'm not a virgin," Tomoe says, hurriedly, grinding her cunt against your face a bit more eagerly in response.

You pump your hips up into Yoshiko, earning a giggle from the more dominant girl, and your hands come up to cup Yoshiko's tits. They're quite large, nice round orbs in either hand, just big enough to give a good squeeze and no more. "You like my tits, huh? Nice and big?" You nod beneath Tomoe, and the sudden change in stimulation makes the girl orgasm, squealing in pleasure atop you, her juices cascading down onto your mouth.

You've been buried inside Yoshiko all this time, but she finally starts to move, taking a slow and steady movement as she rides you. Tomoe pants atop you, hands resting on your shoulders as she recovers, while Yoshiko's tight ass becomes a delightful crevice for you to plunder, an unimaginably tight onahole being eagerly used by your cock. "Ah, fuck," she breathes out, as she starts to slide back down. "Fuck, anal sex is so good," she breathes, before bottoming out again, orgasming with a moan of her own, her juices splashing down on your stomach as she squirts all over you.

The two girls ride you like that for a while more, but their energy seems to fade with each passing orgasm, their movements becoming languid until you give them some little prompt to speed things up, at which point they desperately try to do their best to really ride you, Tomoe grinding her cunt against your face like she was trying to fuck your throat, Yoshiko moaning and shivering as she rides your cock, drool occasionally splashing down on your torso from one girl or the other.

After a good fifteen or twenty minutes, Tomoe's come five times on your face, and Yoshiko's come seven times on your cock. You finally decide to just let go, reaching over for Yoshiko, groping her lightly muscled ass and starting to bounce her up and down your cock, pumping into her. "Whoa, boy," Yoshiko sputters out, "looks like slut's not, not satisfied yet," she breathes, trying to play the dominant even as you seize control from her. After around a minute of simply pounding her tight ass, she orgasms again, moaning in pleasure, and the feeling of her butt squeezing like a vice around your cock pushes you over the edge, making you ejaculate in your condom, groaning in pleasure yourself.

With you spent, both girls get off you, panting and wiping at their mouths to hide their drool, their blushes still visible. "You alright?" Tomoe asks, hurriedly.

"Yeah, we didn't ride you too rough, did we?" Both girls obviously look desperate to enjoy a repeat of this. Suzu meekly watches from the side.

"No, it was great," you say, getting up off the bed, wiping at your chin and mouth. You collect and pull back together your clothes. "Fun time, all three of you. Why don't you give me your numbers?"

All the girls rush to do so hurriedly, and you enjoy their overeagerness, stumbling to collect their phones. You feel like a sexual god. You pull out your phone, and notice you've got a couple new messages, which you check.

> This is Ayase. Can you join me for dinner?
> 
> There's a party for my office. You'd be doing me a favor if I could show you off. I'll pay.

"Here's my number!" Suzu sputters out, holding out her phone to you. You laugh and smile and put in the three girl's phone numbers before heading off, giving your own in return before texting Ayase back.

> Sure thing. Am I too late yet?
> 
> No, just get something nice and wear it. Not school clothes. Meet me at my place.


End file.
